Beasthunter Saif
The Beasthunter Saif is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne’s The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Normal variant * Hunter's Nightmare: ** Following the River of Blood, past the bridge, and after the Old Hunter with Carrion Crows at his side. Climb the ladder and drop to the left into a secret area. The Saif lays by the edge, guarded by a red-eyed Old Hunter wield the same weapon. Uncanny and Lost variants * Sold by the Bath Messenger inside the Chalice Dungeons, after finding the normal variant. Characteristics This weapon is similar in design and appearance of the Saw Cleaver and Saw Spear. However, it vastly differs from these weapons both in strategy and practical use. While the other weapons are far better at dealing damage to beasts, the Beasthunter Saif's maneuverability and swiftness of attacks make it a highly versatile weapon. It is ideal for use against other hunters as its attacks feature a variety of dodge and dash attacks that quickly close distances as well as offer a swift escape. The primary form is that of a huge curved sword with very wide, slow swings. It is great for multiple weak opponents or one slower, harder enemy. It is extremely important to understand just how powerful the staggering capability of this weapon truly is. In the primary form, it can stagger the attacks of a Winter Lantern, making it as effective as Ludwig's Holy Blade and the Kirkhammer in their secondary forms. The secondary form becomes much more familiar in terms of how it functions since it has the same move-set of the Saw Spear and Saw Cleaver. It has fast swings that are capable of unleashing combos on enemies. To aid this, the very first weak attack of the combo makes the player dash in on their enemies for a very fast slash that often catches rushing opponents mid-attack. The transformation attacks are all very useful and highly practical should players know how and when to use them. Going from the sword mode to the closed weapon mode, the player dashes forward because the weapon now has a shorter range and this will allow keeping slashing at them. However, going from the closed weapon mode to the curved sword, causes the player to dash backward in order to position themselves at an optimal range of the curved sword, this can also be used to escape tricky situations and stagger the enemy (or should more enemies try to join the fight), and allow the player to reposition and recover stamina and/or health. Upgrades Notes *The first form of the Beasthunter Saif is on par with the Kirkhammer and Ludwig's Holy Blade in terms of ability to stagger. This means this is the weapon with the lowest stat requirement that can stagger a Winter Lantern. *Despite being called the "Beasthunter Saif", this weapon does specialize mostly in combat with other Hostile Hunters and Adversaries. However, its adaptive nature makes it truly versatile in any situation. Trivia *The Burial Blade features an oddly similar blade to the Beasthunter Saif. It is quite possible that the first inspired the latter's design, seeing as Gehrman's trademark weapon was the very first Trick Weapon to be created. *The Beasthunter Saif is apparently glitched in how it becomes bloodied. If players take any weapon, start killing Bloodlickers and get close when it explodes in a pool of blood, it will eventually leave players completely covered in blood, from head to toe, and their weapons as well. However, it seems that only the right side of the Beasthunter Saif can become bloodied, and only in its handle, spring mechanism, and a piece of cloth around the blade, and this can only happen as said before, in its right side, with the exception of the protruding spring mechanism that becomes fully bloodied. *Though the weapon has two blades, the smaller blade on the inside is only used in 3 attacks (1st mode running R1; 1st mode non-charged R2; transform attack from 1st to 2nd mode). *'Saif' is an Arabic word for "sword", which makes the weapon's name 'Beasthunter sword', which makes sense as arabian swords were often curved, namely scimitars and sabers. Gallery Beasthunter Saif Concept Art.jpg|Beasthunter Saif's concept art Image-bloodborne-screen-25k.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-44.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-53c.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-53b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-53d.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151125151519.jpg 2969407-0003+(3).jpg Category:DLC Weapons Category:Skill Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Workshop Weapons